An insurance policy can be a very wise purchase, but it can also be expensive or out of reach for certain segments of consumers. In order to make insurance policies more affordable, some insurance companies have introduced an insurance premium payment plan that requires an initial down payment of a certain percentage, such as 30% of the full period premium rather than a full payment of the premium up front. However, this may still present an insurmountable financial obstacle for some consumers.